


Everything, Kiddo

by ivnwrites



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivnwrites/pseuds/ivnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys was on top of the world, with his whole life in place. But that was before Jack dumped him and he lost his job. Now he works as an escort on Elpis but still hasn't escaped from Jack as the CEO still has some sort of feelings for him.</p><p>A random idea that came to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything, Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in writing a second chapter or figuring out where the devil this plotline is going be my guest.

Jack arrived at Rhys's flat. He had come the week before, convincing Rhys to service him and leaving the young man a $5 bill in return to see how he would react. He smirked and knocked insistently on the door.

Inside, Rhy's heard the knocking and the man under him stirred. "What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing," Rhys answered quickly. "I'm sure they'll leave soon." But the knocking persisted and Rhys was forced to pull away. "I'm really sorry. I'll tell them to go away." He slipped quickly into a large overcoat and hurried to the door, barely cracking it open. He flinched when he saw the Hyperion CEO's cruelly smiling face and closed his eyes. "Please, just go away." He breathed.

Jack wrapped his hand around the door, pulling it open a bit more. "Come on, Rhysie, tell him to get lost, you've got me now." Rhys shook his head but Jack pressed further. "I'll cover the loss." His voice dropped to a pseudo intimate level, eyebrow raising. "So what were you doing?"

"It's none of your business." Rhys glanced back towards the room. "He's paying me well. Better than you did." Rhys snatched the $5 bill from the table nearby where Jack had left it, and slipped it through the crack in the door."Is that really all I'm worth to you?"

Jack raised an eyebrow as the bill fell to the floor, kicking it away as it landed on one of his shoes. "That was a favor pumpkin. Pity money." He leant in. "So what was the service? You know I can pay for it."

Rhys shook his head again. "I'm not telling you. Please go, before he decides to leave."

"Well it's too late for that." Rhys jumped as he heard the voice behind him, He had been so focused on Jack that he hadn't noticed the man walking up behind him. He was pushed roughly out of the way as the man opened the door to face Jack. "What is going on here?"

Jack scoffed as he gave the man a once over, not failing to notice their similar heights, builds, skin and hair colour. He put a hand on his hip and cocked his head. "Rhys here was just accepting a better offer from me."

The man looked disgusted over at Rhys, muttering "Slut." under his breath before stepping past Jack and quickly leaving.

Jack cackled. "Guess there's no cost to cover then." He stepped inside and kicked the door shut.

Rhys had sunk to the floor, covering his face with his hands and bringing his knees up to his chest, forgetting that he was bare save the overcoat. "Why are you doing this to me? It's not enough to break up with me and fire me, you have to keep me from making anything." Rhys looked up at Jack. "He was...nice, and he came back..."

Jack glanced between Rhys's legs and shook his head. He stepped forward and started to run a hand through the younger man's hair. He began to speak in an exaggerated pitying voice. "Rhysie, he was paying you for sex. It's not a date. Just give him a discount and he'll be back."

Rhys pulled his head away, inadvertently banging it against the wall. "Discount? So now I'm just a piece of merchandise to you." Rhys pointedly looked anywhere but at Jack. "Just go, please, and let me make some kind of money."

Jack knealt down, tilting his head to catch Rhys's eye. "You are a piece of merchandise cupcake." He rested his hands on either side of Rhys's head and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And I don't think you want me to leave, when your old job is on the line."

Rhys turned back to him in shock. "Helios?" He asked, breathless. Jack nodded. 

"What do you want in return?" Rhys asked, a note of fear creeping into his voice.

Jack grinned. "I want everything, kiddo."


End file.
